


Chess

by Halkyone



Category: The Oracle trilogy -Catherine Fisher
Genre: Bickering, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halkyone/pseuds/Halkyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of The Scarab, Rhetia and Jackel are the only ones who can handle one another. Fox POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess

It had been a long time since Fox had needed to coax his master from a nightmare. A long time since they had bandaged each other’s wounds, since he’d had to fight for his life...  
So why had the Jackal let this girl get under his skin? He’d come from Council scowling and muttering, _stupid bitch going to have to do it myself make them listen _, and then burst into ridiculous smiles when he thought no-one could see him. Fox didn’t know what he was thinking when he stared into space anymore, or whether it was the influence of the Well.__  
He rather suspected not, since it was always after the proud scheming priestess had been to play chess and talk matters of state that his master wanted to talk but said almost nothing, his moods erratic and temper high.

Waiting outside the thick chamber door, Fox could only make out snatches of raised voices, Alexis seeming to be the latest area of conflict “...is simply too young... symbols are important, you of all... how can you say...” Fox pressed his ear towards the door despite himself as the fight grew quieter and quieter, hissed and seething – and Rhetia stormed out, hair flying, a triumphant jut in her chin. Deciding not to catch his master in a worse mood, he trailed her to the gardens slowly. To tell the truth he was glad to have an excuse for it, still unaccustomed enough to cherish the rare lushness.  
When he came within earshot, she was sitting with an exasperated-looking Mirany beside the pond, absent-mindedly shredding bread in her lap.  
“Had another fight?”  
Rhetia exhaled and pushed her hair out of her face.  
“Yes, but I don’t care. I won, and anyway it’s such a relief to have someone to talk to, someone intelligent, where it matters –only Chryse cared about politics, and you know how much fun she was, -and no offence, Mirany, but you used to be such a little mouse –it’s good to talk to someone vigorous, you know?” Rhetia’s colour hadn’t gone down, and while Mirany would never be so obvious as to raise her eyebrow, her tone was decidedly dry. “Vigorous?”  
“Yes, I –what? Why are you looking at me like that?”

By the time Fox returned, the Jackal was peeling oranges, slowly, and calmer than he had expected. “How was the fight with Rhetia?”  
“Refreshing.” his old chief answered curtly, not looking round. Fox looked at his unreadable back and decided to throw out a gamble. “Will you make an honest woman of her?” The Jackal’s long fingers paused. “Not only is that at the limits of physical possibility, it is also one of few things that are none of your business, Fox.” The silence dragged out minutes into what seemed like hours, then the blond man turned and allowed a smile into his strange eyes. “Forgive me. Isn’t she incredible?”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcomed!


End file.
